Accidently lost: A sailor Moon R story
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: After finding out that Tsukino Usagi is Sailor Moon, Chibi-Usa makes an attempt to return to the future with the Silver crystal. However, she has not learned how to travel through time, so she sends two senshi into the past. Who will find them first?
1. Lost in time

Disclaimer standards apply I don't own Sailor Moon or Titanic. I only own Kayla and the plot. This is fiction and I make nothing off of this.

* * *

A/n: This story should be a bit unique as it takes place not only during Sailor Moon R, the second half (Dark Moon Clan), but starts off during the sinking of the Titanic and fallows the aftermath of the disaster. I will keep some things as close to history as possible, but may alter futures of those who died. This is fiction, and I mean no disrespect to those who gave their lives during the sinking. However, until I write it not even I can be certain of certain events. I simply chose to warn you that I am aware of who lived and died (for the most part) and will do my best to honor their memory. The events will be mainly historical, and no particular version of the film will be used. This in no way means I disrespect James Cameron's works or anyone else's for that matter, but rather I'm diving into taratory that can be fictionalized.

Warning: This fiction, much like any of my other works, will contain adult material. Some language may be used, as well as scenes of a sexual nature and other adult-related themes. If you are too young to view such material in your country, or are not into that kind of thing. Please turn back now. Consider this your warning.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

She could not believe what she had just witnessed. However, she had. Her own two eyes had seen what her mind refused to even consider possible. Tsukino, Usagi and her friends had been the famed Sailor senshi all along. How could she not have seen it before? The signs had been right in front of her face. Plain as day. And, just like many before her she too chose to over look the obvious and ignore it. Had she not, then perhaps she would be back in the future and had saved her mother. Yet, now that she knew… could she still save her mother and kingdom from the dark moon who had taken their lives and plunged it into a black lifeless void?

Perhaps she should ask the sailor senshi to aid her in her quest, but no. She banished the thought faster than it could pop into her head. The girls she had come to know over the past several months could not possibly be the sailor senshi. However, could she honestly ignore what her own two eyes had shown her? Only one way to find out. She would have to get a closer glance at that locket that Usagi always wore. But, how? Usagi rarely left that thing out of her sight.

15-year-old Tsukino Usagi could be described as many things. Winy, clumsy, lazy and quite often a crybaby. Forgetful could also be listed to the number of flaws, but when it came to that locket, she seemed be quite protective of it. Normally, she wasn't considered responsible, but when it came to that locket. Now that was something that the pink-haired Chibi-Usa had not, until this moment taken into consideration. Why would she protect that above all else? Unless it held some kind of unknown value. Of course… she had seen why. The crystal she had been searching for lie within. Naturally she had been expecting it to be out in the open, but even the pink-haired now realized something with so much power and so much value would not be out in the open. However, the obvious had been bitting her in the nose, and she ignored it. Being over 100 years in age, she should have been smarter, but having to act as if she was how she appeared had not gone unnoticed, and had obviously effected her thought process. Yes, Chibi-Usa Tsukino, who had been doomed to remain an eternal child, was actually much older then she had appeared. However, in keeping with her secret, she would have to act the age she appeared, which was about five. Hing done so for several months had caused her to become sloppy in her thinking.

Slowly she climbed the stairs, having just returned from school, to the second floor. Usagi had apparently just gotten home, only to fly past her on her way back out the door in order to meet up with her friends. The moon rabbit had only stayed home long enough to change her clothes before leaving again, a habit not uncommon for people in Japan to do. Chibi-Usa had gone upstairs to do the same, when her eyes landed on the object of her desire. The brooch lie on the front bow of Usagi's discarded school uniform shirt, forgotten by the clumsy moon bunny. ::There is a first thtime for everything:: Chibi-Usa thought as her fingers grazed the brooch, not wanting to believe what lie before her. If her eyes had not deceived her, her salvation lay inside.

She jumped back a moment staring down at the simple pink locket that lie in front of her. Fear started to creep in, and she refused to believe that it would be so easy for her to take it. Usagi could be gone for hours, giving Chibi-Usa plenty of time to take it and run. However, with an opertunity so close at hand, she could only stand there fear that this was all some kind of dream nagging at her freezing her in place.

"This is silly. I'm afraid of a simple locket." Chibi-Usa stated aloud to the empty room as she grabbed the round object from its perch atop Usagi's school uniform. She fingered its design before popping the top. There berried within its protective shell, the crystal shimmered in the faint light that the open bedroom window provided. With a soft click, Chibi-Usa closed the pink cover over the locket and hid it within the folds of her own school uniform. She may have hours, or minutes, but something inside her told her to move. With a few well-placed leaps, Chibi-Usa escaped out the second-story window her small child-like body headed for the dock.

"Where is that spoiled little bitch?" Usagi hissed as she had returned early, apparently having remembered something she had forgotten. Heading up to her room it did not take her long to notice something was wrong. Not only could she see her bedroom window wide open, but her eyes had zeroed on her missing brooch. It had been the reason for her unease, and she would have been right.

Blinking from her stooper, Usagi had her cell phone plastered in her ear sending out an urgent message. "Minna-san help onegai. The brat's gone missing and taken my brooch with her." The moment the words left her mouth she did not wait for anyone to respond. Instead, she flew back down the stairs as fast as her legs would carry her. Did the pink-haired girl even know what she was getting into? Could she possibly be aware of the power she held? Granted only a blood member of the royal moon family could use the power within, but that did not seem to hinder other's efforts in steeling the precious stone. Now an unknown had it, which made Usagi's blood run cold.

Tsukino Kayla who had been in the fight with her "partner" had been one of the first to respond. At first she felt her younger sister, Usagi, was simply being a bit dramatic, but the tone suggested otherwise. Everyone knew that Chibi-Usa and Usagi did not get along quite well, but if the pink-haired child did get a hold of the crystal, no telling what power could be unleashed. She did not wish to think about it, or what could happen. She did know time was ticking as the old saying went, and not in her favor.

* * *

Chibi-Usa stared unblinking at the black night sky that loomed before her. She stood on the edge of the very dock she had arrived at, only this time she had been trying to make a return trip home. The normally calm lake looked angry as waves lapped at the dock, splashing her toes despite the fact they had been covered in shoes. She took the key she wore from around her neck, and begun to call to the time guardian to grant her passage. However, her words were cut off due in large to several slaps to her face from a very livid Usagi.

Usagi may not be very smart, or rather it rarely showed. However, in this case, she felt she might be able to pin point where Chibi-Usa might go, and her instincts had proven correct. However, anger and rage had taken over and the moon princess could not contain herself lashing out at the pink-haired girl. "You filthy, little, slut. How dare you steel something that is not yours to take. You are such a fucking bitch I can't even believe my family fell for your shit. Well you spore from hell, I'm here to tell it to you straight. By taking what is not yours, you could easily cause the end of the Earth, but that's exactly what you wan isn't it?" Usagi had tears running down her face while she scolded the girl in front of her. Various emotions ran through her, and Chibi-Usa had been subjected to take what blows the bigger girl dished out.

"Looking at you, it's a wonder you're Sailor Moon. You're nothing more then a winy, clumsy crybaby who thinks only of herself. I find it next to impossible to belive that you would hold the world's most valued treasure let alone use it. Had I not seen you yesterday, I probably would still be searching." Chibi-Usa shot back not falling for Usagi's tears. "You're no princess."

Apparently that had been the wrong thing to say. In a fit of uncontrolled rage, usagi slammed Chibi-Usa into the deck with more force then she thought herself capable of. The brooch that Chibi-Usa had taken had fallen into the lake and had been taken away by the raging current, but blinded by anger Usagi failed to notice.

"Usagi stop, someone's going to get killed if you don't calm down." Kayla, Usagi's older sister called having arrived in time to witness Chibi-Usa's head make contact with the dock under their feet. Usagi may have struck her a second time, but Kayla caught her wrist preventing another blow.

"By taking that crystal she put an entire planet at risk. She should not have taken it. Fucking bitch." Usagi hissed fighting against her sister's grip. In the end Kayla proved to be to strong, and Usagi gave up allowing her knees to hit the dock as tears of every emotion flowed through tightly closed eyes. Chibi-Usa let out an ear-splitting scream as it felt her entire world was caving in around her.

Usagi and Kayla exchanged a look before reality slapped them both in the face. The fight that Usagi had started with Chibi-Usa had distracted them from the real danger, a quickly growing golden piller of light that enveloped the dock inch by inch. The wind it created sent Chibi-Usa flying causing her to loose grip of the key which centered itself in this piller of light.

"What's going on Onei-sama?" Usagi whimpered all traces of her rage gone replaced by fear. I never did get my brooch back, and I'm helpless if I cannot become Sailor Moon." She sniffed.

"I think we've got bigger problems to worry about." Kayla interjected as she felt the feeling that she suddenly had become weightless. "You didn't by chance interrupt Chibi-Usa when she could have been trying to call out to the god of time, did you?"

"Maybe…. Why?"

"I'm no experect, but you could have done some serious damage to the time stream by doing so."

As those words left Kayla's mouth both girls disappeared, the lake instantly calmed and the sky returned to the expansive void of stars it had once been before Chibi-Usa even stepped foot on the dock. Out in outer space, a figure watched from what appeared to be a space ship the events that had occurred on Earth. The pink-haired rabbit's fate remained unknown, but if the light was any indication the three of them were lost somewhere in time, but where? Well now things had become incressingly difficult to say the least. ::I'm going to have to search time and space for them once again:: a dark figure thought stepping away from what looked to be a black mirror. "Prince Diamond isn't going to like this.::

* * *

Sometime during flight, Kayla and Usagi managed to loose track of one another. The suction from the power had forced them to loose grip with each other. As the power faded, Kayla was the first to notice the return of gravity as it had tossed her rather hard against what she could only assume to be wood. As pain lanced through her being, she could not help but take note of other factors that might indicate where she had landed. A rush of cold confirmed she was outside, and the blinding light from the lights burning in front of her implied that it was night. Now she had to figure out not only where she was, but when she was, while searching out Chibi-Usa and Usagi. So far she only had maybe three indicators that really didn't tell her much of anything.

"Mr Wilde!" a man's voice could be heard over the din of voices and other sounds echoing all around her. "Where are all the passengers?"

"They have all gone back inside. Too damn cold and noisy for them!" a second man replied to the first man's inquiry. He put a device to his lips and blew, barking orders out to a couple of men.

Where had she heard those lines? When would such lines be used? The last time she had heard them was when she watched Titanic. Wait, was this… no… but it would make sense. She was on Titanic, and it was sinking. However, she had to wonder, was she a ghost? Could they see and hear her? "Miss. You shouldn't be there, its not the safest place to be." A male voice called confirming to Kayla she could be seen and heard. However, a pit formed in her stomach as her body moved of its own accord to obey the command. What would this man, obviously a sailor, think of her when he caught sight of her attire? It didn't exactly scream 1912, and worst case she would be mistaken for third-class. A fate she did not particularly desire. Yet, her body refused to obey her silent commands muscles and joints screaming at her in protest.

::This is not my day.:: Kayla thought to herself as she felt another's arms pulling her to her feet, when her own body refused to.

"Miss, can you even hear me?" Are you alright?" the voice was right on top of her, obviously male, but who was it? She could not see anything to indicate who he was, unless she focoused on his voice a little more. "You should probably go inside. We are not ready to load women and children yet."

"Wait, what's happening?" Kayla finally forced her vocal cords to work. If she could get him to respond to her inquiry, then she could get an idea of how much time she actually had before a mass panic started. "Nothing to worry miss, nothing too serious." The voice replied. "We are simply taking precautions."

Well his words offered no help what-so-ever. Based by the lack of activity, it could be assumed that the collision must have recently taken place, perhaps a half an hour had gone by, perhaps a little more. Perhaps a little less. Kayla could not be certain. All she could conclude at this point was that she was on Titanic, during the sinking, perhaps shortly after impact. Lifeboats were being uncovered, and apparently a majority of the first-class had started to filter into the lounge areas and gym. Just like in history. Somewhere above the sound of steam being released, she could faintly hear the band playing trying to keep the calm composed atmosphere. It could not have been all that long considering the conditions she had taken note of. "Oh, yes sir. I understand completely." At some point her arms had been released, but in her state of confusion, she could not be certain who it was who had hulled her to her feet. All she did know, was she needed to find Usagi and Chibi-Usa and fast. Who knew where they were, hell it was entirely possible she had been transported to Titanic all by herself during the worst time possible. Her day just kept getting better and better she thought bitterly.

As she forced her legs down the deck, she knew she needed to find something that would give her a better idea of time. The lack of people on deck sure didn't help matters much considering the bitter cold. No one really wanted to be out and about with the night so dark, and the cold bitting their skin despite the lack of wind. Kayla sure didn't, but unlike those seaking warmth inside she had no other choice but to suffer. She hated winter, and sitting in the middle of the North Atlantic did not ease her mind in the slightest. However, she needed more clues or a really good hiding place, which she was having trouble finding. Her legs had started to burn, her entire body breaking out into a sweat. Exhaustion would start to set in, and if the lack of motion under her feet was any indication she would not have long before she took a bath in the ice cold North Atlantic, along with over 1500 others this April night. As she rounded a corner, voices could clearly be heard. At first she could not be certain as to who the voices belonged, but the words rung in her head as a clear warning, "We have got one out already sir, shouldn't we start loading the woman and children in the boats?" It was second officer Lightoller's voice, speaking into the ear of a very shell-shocked Captain Smith. Just like in videos and history, those words confirmed the situation at hand. Kayla did not have to hear anything else, she knew Captain Smith would be too stunned to speak a nod of his head the only reply.

Kayla could feel her stomach drop the words still echoing in her ears long after she had heard them. Learning she had no other options left for her, she picked up the pace in order to find a safe place to transform. Her outfit would leave her in a very uncomfortable position. Some things would be well worth the risk. Perhaps she could find an empty state room seeing as how they would soon be filing out on deck trying to decide weather or not they would care to venture a night on a cold unforgiving lifeboat. Many would not, giving the officers quite the hard time, but it would serve as the perfect distraction. Picking up the pace she ducked around another corner and into what she thought to be safe haven but she could feel herself suddenly stop cold and fall back as she crashed into something solid sending her on a one way trip to the ground once again. Fate had ways of make cural jokes, ones the brown-haired moon princess did not care to understand, but fates had a way of toying with her, and even she was powerless to stop them.


	2. An Attack

Disclaimer standards apply I don't own Titanic or Sailor Moon. I do own Kayla, and the plot.

* * *

A/n: Sorry for the rather long author note in chapter one. I normally don't post long notes. I promise this one should be shorter. While this piece is based on the Anime side of sailor moon (seeing as how R was never considered in the live action) the elements from the live action such as cell phones will make an appearance. I know cell phones did not come out until the lat 90's, but for the purpose of this story they exist only for the senshi, and work off their planets instead of towers like cellphones do today.

* * *

Warning: standard warnings apply. See chapter one for full warning disclaimers.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

For the second time that day, or rather night Kayla felt a firm hand hulling her to her feet. Again a male stranger had been responsible for pulling her from the cold unforgiving ground under her feet. Had it been any later she could swore standing would be an impossibility, but from where she stood at least, the tilt was not as noticeable. "You shouldn't be here miss." His voice broke her from her thoughts, once again causing her to nod in reply and dart off in a random direction before chaos could break out.

It had taken longer than she had hoped, but Kayla now stood on the stearn of Titanic dawned in her guise as Sailor Gwaten. A pair of translucent-like angel wings sprouted from her back causing her red booted toes to hover inches from the wood. However, to the typical bystander it appeared, like everyone else she was simply standing there trying to figure out what was going on. But, upon closer inspection sightless brown eyes were tightly closed in concentration.

As Kayla Tsukino, she was almost as week as she appeared. Her body had taken so many hits, and it was littered with cat scratches and bug bites she had scratched into sores that had since scabbed over. On her right foot rested a black knee-high open-toed boot the result of the latest injury she had inflicted on herself, how forever remained a mystery even to her. However, as Sailor Gwaten, not was she lighter, but she appeared to be more graceful, yet childlike. Her shoulder length brown hair was now blond and sported two perfectly round buns. Two golden streams of hair spun from those buns resting just above her ankles. Her outfit consisted of a mostly white sailor-style suit with a dark blue mini-skirt. The skirt barely covered her, but she wasn't thinking too much about it. No, her appearance was the least of her problems. She had chosen to take on this form needing the powers afforded her. Even if she appeared to look like a common slut, she might actually find her friends.

Breaking herself from her trance, the tilt of the deck became noticeable. More and more people had flooded the area, many looking like fleas trying to escape the jaws of the sea. Kayla knew she couldn't search the entire ship with the limited time remaining, but she couldn't do nothing. She had to try to do something. Taking flight she flew the length of the ship sending a mental sign out to either Usagi or Chibi-Usa, not getting a reply. Where could they be? Were they even in the same time? Did Usagi even realize she could send back a mental reply without transforming into sailor Moon? Based on Usagi's panic-filled words before the two women had gotten separated, Kayla could safely assume no. Which would not be of much aid to her at the current moment. She wouldn't have admitted it, but the reality of the situation rested on Usagi being able to respond. She had not counted on Chibi-Usa responding a cold fear gripping her with the idea the pink-haired child probably drowned in the lake taking Usagi's broach with her. Why that feeling washed over her the elder moon senshi didn't know, but the cold fear she was usually right about such matters nearly made her want to drain the contents of her stomach in the sickly greenish-looking water caused by the ship's lights glowing just under the surface. A gun shot brought her out of her thoughts and Kayla realized another sickening truth. She would have to temporally abandon her mission and flea for her life.

This had not been in her plans, but she took on the new mission just as strongly as the first. Perhaps after a moment of rest, or during the time she would undoubtedly be swimming in the middle of the North Atlantic, she could continue her search provided exhaustion didn't completely over take her body. However, as the first threads started to prick at her body she doubted she would remain conscious for long. It was entirely possible that she too would be among those floating in the middle of the North Atlantic. However, did she want to prolong her fate? Or, should she simply dive in right then and there?

Several people had already decided to brave the ice-colled waters, diving off of what remained of the ship. The tilt was a lot more obvious now and almost all the remaining lifeboats had been launched. The band that had been playing slowly stopped as people's panic-filled screams echoed through the freezing night air. The sinking of the ship could clearly be seen, as some people slid down the tilted deck. Not much time remained, and unlike what the history books showed, the grim reality froze her to the very core.

The mighty ship learched causing the elder moon princess to loose her balance. She had let her purple booted toes to touch ground feeling that by releasing the use of her wings she might have better luck in her search, but the groan of the quickly sinking ship reminded her why that had not been such a good idea as she found herself one of those who slid down the sloaping deck with nothing to hold onto. Anything that wasn't bolted down had gone sliding with her and other people as they all had been swept overboard.

The second the ice cold water had enveloped her, Kayla started to frantically swim until she managed to break the surface. The irey glow of the ship flickered once, twice, and finally the lights had gone out permanently casting an unnerving darkness through the still night air. Millions of stars blanketed the sky above, but none bright enough to provide light to see by. Kayla blinked and coughed swimming in a random direction unaware of where she was. All she knew she needed to get away from the ship, and fast. Ducking under water several times she managed to swim rather quickly despite the fact the North Atlantic tried with all its might to pull her under and freeze her solid.

Minutes ticked by like hours as she swum for her life. The sound of the once mighty Titanic echoed through the night as it cracked in half before being pulled under. Just as quickly as it started, it seemed as if it was over. To those fighting for their lives in the middle of the North Atlantic, the sinking had become such a shock to them. Those safe on lifeboats could only watch in stunned silence while the cries of the dying echoed all around them. A few officers carried flashlights, but those did little to ease the darkness that made them seem invisible. As time ticked by people had started to die, an uncomfortable silence piercing the air. Kayla frozen as well listening for any sign of life, any at all.

The bitter cold of the water weighed down her limbs as Kayla settled for swimming in place for god knew how long. Even as a sailor senshi, she had her limits and her limbs would eventually quit obeying her commands. As her strokes slowed she could feel the North Atlantic starting to win the endless battle, as it attempted to take her with it. However, she was not one to give in as easily.

"Hello! Is anyone alive out there…. Can anyone hear me?" A voice rang out amoung the sea of bodies, one of only two known lifeboats going back in search of those who might still be alive. A flashlight shown in the darkness casting its glow on the sea of bodies in front of him. Fith Officer Harold Lowe was starting to think he had been too late after spotting a mother holding her frozen child close to her. However, he wasn't going to give up. As a few other sailors with him eased the lifeboat through the water a spark of blond caught his eye. He motioned the men to slow as his voice rang out again praying for a reply, any kind of reply that may indicate someone besides the men and himself were actually alive.

"Damn that's bright." Kayla cursed a white gloved hand coming from the water in hopes to protect what remained of her very limited eyesight. As her vision started to adjust to the beam, she started to swim to it as fast as her half frozen body would allow. Before she knew it, she was being lifted not of her own accord out of the water and into the lifeboat. Her body started to shake a complete numbness overtaking her. The fear of freezing to death becoming more of a reality as the bitter cold ate at her.

Harold watched as the young woman he had managed to save was covered in blankets. He had caught a glimpse of rich dark brown eyes, and something about them screamed fimular. Where had he seen a color like that before? It then occurred to him, they belonged to the girl that had crashed into him quite literally. However, that girl had rich dark brown hair that looked almost black, and even in the pitch blackness, he could see this woman's was blond done in a rather unique hairstyle. So who was that girl he'd pulled to her feet? And, did she survive? Not even he knew the answers to the questions racing through his mind. His glance lingered on the blond woman only a moment as he watched her fall into what appeared to be a dreamless sleep.

With the breaking of the dawn a ship, much smaller than the Titanic, had come to the rescue of those floating a drift in the still ice cold North Atlantic. For many the reality of the situation had not sunken in as men helped the survivors on board the rescue ship. The process had taken many hours, but eventually everyone had been pulled on the steamer known as the Carpathia.

In Lifeboat fourteen, Kayla, Still dawned in her guise as Sailor Gwaten, hadn't completely woken from the fitful sleep she had allowed herself after being pulled from the sea. Her body shivered occasionally her powers trying to warm and dry her under the blanket. The faint glow they admitted had gone unnoticed as the lunar senshi tried to will herself awake. All she wanted more then anything was to continue sleep, but her duty to Usagi and Chibi-Usa did not afford her such a luxury.

The sound of voices and mild curses caused her to realize a little more of what was happening around her. Apparently while her body had been trying its best to heal her it had cast a wall of protection around her, not allowing anyone to touch her in order to aid her out of the wooden boat and onto somewhat more solid ground. However, she could not help but notice a hand had managed to make its way to her shoulder gently shaking her. "Miss, wake up." Harold's voice could be heard trying to rouse Kayla from her slumbers.

"It's too early." Kayla groaned as she attempted to not only shake off the hand on her shoulder that had somehow managed to make it past her defenses, but to grab the blanket in order to hide from reality for only a moment more.

A low chuckle entered her fogged brain, and she quickly realized how amusing her little display must have sounded. If she didn't know any better she sounded exactly like Usagi at that very moment, not being early birds only one of the few things the two shared in common. "You can sleep some more in a little while, but I'm sure you would rather do it in a nice warm bed." The voice of Harold Lowe calmly prompted removing his hand to allow her to sit up.

Kayla grumbled a couple of times muttering a few choice words in a mix of English and Japanese before removing her form from the cold damp blanket she had been hurtled under during the night. The gold locks were more visible, now caked with a thin sheet of ice. As she stood, the blanket fell pooling at her feet. She blinked several times as she tried to comprehend his words. A white gloved hand suddenly flew to her head as she had felt unstable on her feet all of the sudden.

Harold eyed the girl finally being able to get a proper look at her. Despite the fact she appeared to be half frozen, he could not help but notice her eyes. Those eyes haunted him ever since he had seen them the night before. Up until now he thought they belonged to a completely different woman, but now catching the blond before him as she started to loose her balance, he couldn't be so certain. He wanted to say something, but all he could manage was, "Don't worry I've got you miss." As his strong arms snaked around her to stedy her shaking body. "Do you think you can climb?"

Kayla considered the question for a moment before opening her mouth to form some kind of reply. "I don't think so, I might though." She had not sounded all that confident in her reply, but her gloved hands attached themselves to the rope ladder. Harold watched her keeping an eye as she begun her assent. He couldn't help but notice as she climbed up the latter, she relied mainly on her arms and her left foot. Her right appeared to hang limply, and he had to wonder if she could use it at all. However, it wasn't his place to judge as he stared after as she vanished over the side of the ship.

As Kayla reached the deck of the Carpathia, deck hands were ready with a blanket and some hot coffee. Kayla stood still a moment before making any effort to move as she felt the life returning to her limbs. She did not venture far, too exhausted to really make all that much effort. In fact she had only moved far enough to allow other survivors to board the ship. Exhaustion had been winning lately and she could barely stay awake long enough to force the hot liquid into her system. However if she did not do so she might not wake up this time. The carbs from the beverage would raise her blood sugar slightly buying her time until she could actually eat something solid.

* * *

Harold stayed after everyone to ensure everything on his lifeboat had been properly stored. Once he had boarded he had been directed to the bridge where the captain had awaited his arrival needing to hear a recount of the details of Titanic's fate. Harold had answered truthfully as the reality and cold begun to sink in. During the night he had not allowed himself to think about the terrible events, but now he had to confront the truth.

Reflecting on the events his mind wondered to that young woman he had aided to her feet. When he had been asked how many people were on board, an image of her flashed in his mind's eye. His mind kept wondering back to her, and he feared until he saw her again it would continue to do so. He headed down below to get dry and warm up. Perhaps down there he might spot her considering a majority of them had gone below to get warm and receive medical care.

Usagi sighed to herself finally feeling it safe to come out of hiding. After she had gotten separated from Kayla, she found herself on a ship she later learned to be the Carpathia. To her she could not recall why it seemed important, but she could only wonder as she wondered the deck. As morning had approached, she learned of the Titanic's fate, and it clicked in her head. Carpathia had been the only ship to rescue people from the Titanic disaster. But, none of that mattered. Kayla was still missing and so was Chibi-Usa. As she thought about the pink-haired girl she often refered to as a spore, anger bubbled up inside her and if she found her first, Usagi didn't know what she was going to do. Part of her wanted to find Kayla first, but again part of her figured if the two were in the same time the elder girl would be using her powers to search for Chibi-Usa and the missing brooch.

However, as she scanned the faces of survivors of the Titanic scattered about deck, she couldn't help but notice a figure that looked like her sister in senshi form sleeping on a bench a blanket tucked tightly around her still shivering form. Once again that anger returned, but this time was directed at the woman she called a sister. "How could you? You shouldn't be sleeping!" Usagi yelled in her mother tongue drawing attention to herself.

Kayla had been too tired to hear the ranting of the younger girl, but a sharp slap to her face snapped her awake quite quickly. Before Usagi could deliver another blow, a white gloved hand belonging to the elder princess had grabbed her wrist in a firm vice-like grip. "Want to rethink your actions Usagi?" she spat in English.

"No I don't." Usagi shot back not missing a beat. "You're sworn to me why aren't you doing your job? Why are you lazing about instead of out there searching the ocean for Chibi-Usa?"

"What do you think I have been doing since last night Usagi? Sleeping? I'll have you know that I found myself on a sinking ship. In-between trying to find Chibi-Usa and you I had to try and stay alive. Do you even stop to realize what I do for you Usagi? Did you even stop to count how many times I've put my life on the line to protect you? I do it without complaint. However, I am human just as much as I am of lunar blood. Our race is long-living, but we can still die. And, quite frankly you don't know how often suicide has crossed my mind." Kayla spat managing to control her anger. Tears stung her eyes with each word she spoke.

"I don't give a damn unless you do your god damned job. Finding the silver crystal should be your only priority. Now I suggest you get to it, otherwise you'll get your wish. I'll kill you myself." Using her free hand, Usagi managed to free her wrist and grab her sister by the neck. Her hands constricted around the elder girl's airway, effectively cutting off her air supply.

"You know I'm useless if I can't become sailor moon, so you're the only one who can do something to help me. You had better do it." With those words said Usagi released her sister and stormed off before the officers on board could catch her. Kayla sat there gasping for air rubbing her neck where Usagi's hands had been before venturing out ward a railing in hopes the cold sea air would help open her lungs to replace the lost oxygen.

By the time she reached it, her breathing was heavy, but slowly returning to a more normal state. However, her shaking hadn't subsided and she found herself on her knees her hands loosely hanging onto the rail. God how she hated days like this, but at least she knew at least Usagi was safe. Even though the moon rabbit had just recently tried to kill her.

"You alright miss?" Harold inquired his gaze landing on the blond who now sat with her back against the rail. Her knees had been drawn to her chest and she appeared to be looking at everything and nothing. "Might I suggest you go down below, its awful cold out here."

"I can't feel a thing." Kayla hadn't looked up at the speaker, but based on the gaze directed at her, she had a fairly good idea whoever this man was, he had been speaking down to her. She only felt it right to reply. Due to her rapidly declining blood sugar, the heat flashes racing through her body expelled any cold the April air provided. Small sweat beads formed on her forehead, a sign shock was starting to set in.

"Miss?" Harold found himself calling moving to get eye level with her. "Please allow me to assist you in getting down below where you can lie down in a more comfortable setting." His hand landed on her shoulder, and despite being covered in a short sleeve, the skin underneath felt almost frozen. She needed help, and she needed it quickly. Sliding an arm around her Harold easily sat her up before sliding his other hand under her legs picking her up bridle style. "I'm going to pick you up," he announced before actually lifting the exhausted girl from the deck. All the while he managed to keep his voice gentle while at the same time professional.

Too week to protest Kayla slid her left hand around his neck to give her added support. Her head had rolled finally landing on his shoulder, brown eyes fluttering closed. The red handprint and rings around Kayla's neck shown the moment her head made contact with his shoulder. She spoke not a word sleep claiming her in its inviting grip once more. As Harold had found a place to lie the slumbering woman down, he couldn't help but notice the angry marks contrasting with her tan skin. What had happened, and had her attacker been caught ran through his mind. He would just have to ask around, or hope she would tell him when she finally awoke.


	3. A Threat to end all threats

Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or Titanic. I do however own Kayla and the plot.

* * *

A/n: I'm sorry if nothing makes sense right now, but I assure you it will eventually. While I had not actually made use of the devices I mentioned in the last chapter, stay tuned. As the story progresses things will fall into place. Normally I don't update as quickly, but when inspired I strike.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

In the middle of outer space, a place where time does not exist, a mysterious red-haired figure continued to watch the blue marble known as Earth. His search for the rabbit and silver crystal had drawn to a halt, which only continued to anger him. They just had to be here? Didn't they? In truth without either the crystal or rabbit, giving off some kind of power he could find nothing. So far it had been less than twenty-four hours and the only display of power had come from the time key the pink-haired child had been trying to use.

::Could this mean the Rabbit and crystal are no longer in this time?:: the dark man bitterly thought as a realization dawned on him. Perhaps the two items he sought were in a completely different time. If this was so, he would have to start his search all over again. He pounded the mirror in front of him in frustration as an image appeared.

"Have you been able to find anything Mercury?" a female dawned in a bright orange and white outfit inquired of her blue-haired friend who wore a similar outfit, only with varying shades of blue instead of orange. A visor was over her eyes as her fingers danced across a palm-top computer.

"Nothing yet, but I'm doing a full scan of the lake bed." Came her answer to the inquiry. Her gaze never left the miniature display, but no one wanted to voice what they all had been thinking. All four girls assembled on the dock wore the same expression, a cold fear they had arrived to late.

They had arrived minutes after they had received the call from their distressed friends. However, by the time they had made it, the water looked calm and everything looked undisturbed. Trees swayed in the gentle night breeze, and stars dotted the night sky. So far this had pulled up a dead end.

"I found something." Mercury announced as she dismissed her palm-top and visor. She dove into the lake surfacing a few minutes later with a pink and gold broach. Aside from being wet, and covered in a thin layer of sand the article looked unharmed. With the aid of her friends, Mercury had been pulled from the lake taking her palm top back out and checking the broach for damages. Her scans indicated it had remained unharmed, but that did little to ease the minds of the four senshi.

"I'll take that." Came a dark voice from an oddly-looking space ship that suddenly appeared in the night sky. "Give it to me now and I shall spare your lives."

"If you think you're getting anything you've got another think coming." A woman with raven black hair glared at the man.

"We have nothing you could want Rubeus." The woman in orange interjected as Mercury hid the object of interest.

"Then it looks like I will have to take it by force." Rubeus declared sending a sphere of purple and black lights at the girls. The four of them barely had time to react as the blast took out a good chunk of the dock where they had once stood. The Water lapped up the gaping whole as wood splintered everywhere.

"Sparkling wide pressure!" a woman with dark green and white shouted sending a shockwave of electric power at the man.

"Burning Mandula!" added the woman with the dark raven hair and red outfit sending a storm of fire at the man as well.

Rubeus hissed at them sending their attacks back at them with twice the speed and force. "You can't possibly win." He challenged continuing the power struggle between the senshi and himself. Despite the fact the four of them out-numbered him, their power was far weaker then his own. He could easily kill them off and take the brooch and the stone within. Seeing them fight even now he had to wonder how they ever managed to defeat him in the past? And, what of the blue-haired senshi? Why was she just standing there typing away on her palm-top?

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" suddenly Rubeus found himself faced with an oncoming shower of ice water directed at him. Just like with the fire and lightning, he shot the power back sending the blue-haired girl flying into her friends. So far the only one to have not shot an attack at him was the one in orange, but if she dared try he could easily knock her down as well.

"You might as well give up, you can't possibly win this battle. You're nothing without your Precious Sailor Moon." Rubeus was gloating, but he had unknowingly proven a valuable point. If the girls continued to fire off one attack after another then he would just keep shooting them down. They had to act, and act fast despite any obstacles that would bar their way.

"He's right, what we're doing isn't working." The leader of the senshi finally spoke. "We have to attempt the sailor planet attack."

"Have you lost what's left in your brain cells?" Mercury glared at her blond-haired leader. "Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"I'm aware of the risks, but alone our power isn't enough." The orange-clad senshi countered. "I refuse to stand by while he tries to kill us."

The other three still looked rather doubtful, but regardless of that, there was actually a point to the madness. The other three nodded as they gathered hands and prepared the attack. However, as the four inner senshi were arguing Rubeus had been planning a counter-attack. The two forces collided and the senshi had been swept up into Rubeus' space ship loosing consciousness in the process.

::That was to easy:: Rubeus thought to himself looking at the four senshi hanging by their arms and legs. Oh, he was going to have very much fun with them conscious or not.

* * *

April 16th 1912

* * *

When Kayla next awoke she learned it was the morning of the sixteenth. She had been a bit surprised to learn that she had slept through, but based on how exhausted she was, and the lack of sugar in her system she was thankful to be alive. She could hear crew going around to check on the survivors and serving breakfast. Officers had been collecting names and they had a partical list created of survivors. What was Kayla going to do when her name would eventually be asked. She wasn't even supposed to be here, so she dare not leave any record of her behind. She knew very little about time travel, but knew that her simply existing influenced the events of history. So she dare not speak of anything that could only serve to worsen the problem.

Taking the offered bowl of soup in hand, she allowed the hot liquid to warm her insides and bring up her sugar levels. She would be exhausted for the remainder of the day, but despite being so tired she would have to force herself to stake awake in order to get a couple of good meals in. The bowl of soup wouldn't be nearly enough, but Kayla didn't want to sound too greatey. She knew the food supply had to be running thin having to feed not only the passengers and crew, but the survivors of the Titanic scattered about. No, Kayla would not act like a pig and beg for more. She had done with much less before, no doubt she could do so again. Usagi on the other hand, who knew how much food she had already packed away. Sighing Kayla felt it best not to dwell on what her sister did or did not do. As long as she wasn't attacking her, the brown-haired princess could care less. As for the still-missing Chibi-Usa, if the pink-haired child wanted to be found she would let them know. Simple as that. After all it was Chibi-Usa who had first encountered Usagi and Mamoru on that dock, not the other way around.

* * *

Harold inwardly sighed to himself as he tried to figure out what had happened to the blond haired girl he had pulled from the water. When he had gone to check on her, a brown-haired woman lie in the bed he had given her. If the strange blond had died why hadn't anyone told him when he had asked? Unless the brown-haired woman and this girl were one in the same. Harold had gone as far as checking her neck and face, but found nothing to indicate she had been hit or strangeled. What was worse, the girl hadn't woken, and as the first twenty-four hours after the sinking passed, Harold was starting to doubt she would.

He had gone back down below to get some breakfast and check on the woman. To his surprise, she'd actually woken and appeared to be draining the contents of a bowl of soup. As he approached, she had lowered it, holding the empty bowl in her hands. Harold froze when he saw her, his locked on her dark brown ones. What could he do now? Did she even remember him? Why did he have to pretty much scold her during their first meeting? Many more questions raced through his mind, but he best say something or keep right on walking. "How are you feeling miss?"

"I'm not quite sure yet, but I'll let you know when I'm more certain." Kayla replied with a soft smile. She knew she couldn't give too much about her away, but there was no harm in being as honest as possible. She hadn't been lying when she'd said she could not be certain how she felt. She had barely been awake five minutes and had eaten some soup. It could be an easy fifteen minutes for her body to respond to the soup for her to be able to determine weather or not she had eaten enough. At this point she could not be certain, best not try her luck with what could turn out to be a lie.

Harold nodded perplexed by her answer. How could a person not know if they were feeling better or not? Of course she could still be tired after sleeping for so long and wanted to wait until she awoke more in order to determine how she felt. That seemed logical enough. "I'm glad to see you made it off Titanic alright." As soon as the words left his mouth, he couldn't help but wish he could take them back.

Kayla nodded smiling at him softly. She couldn't for the life of her understand why, but she felt as if she could say anything. Though her mind wressled with her not to say anything. Should she say something, thank him for going back and pulling her from the water, but she couldn't without telling him of her alter ego. A risk she dared not take. "Thank you for your concern. I'm certain I shall be well again in no time."

Harold returned her smile with one of his own. It felt as a weight had been lifted from his heart, knowing the mystery girl he had aided to her feet had managed to survive the wreck. Now his mind had been weighed down by the disappearance of the blond haired woman with the mysterious hairstyle. The last he had seen of her, she had been lying in this very bed. How could she have simply vanished without a trace? And, how was it no one could recall seeing her? The only conclusion he could draw was she had died and had been tossed overboard along with the other bodies of those who didn't make it through that first day. She had been pretty sick, and it wasn't such a big shock that she hadn't made it. He could only wish someone had told him when he had asked. "May I be so bold to inquire your name miss?"

There came the question Kayla had been dreading. What was she going to do? Would it be safer for her if she just pretended to have hit her head and forgotten her name? Plausible right? As she opened her mouth to speak Usagi appeared and struck Kayla hard enough to make her head spin. "Kayla-onei-sama! I thought I told you to get your lazy ass out of this bed and start searching the waters for Chibi-Usa."

Completely forgetting Harold had been listening, Kayla glared at Usagi. "Usagi you're going to have to understand the waters had been searched by men who are much stronger than I. No-one had been found alive save for those on board this ship at this very moment. If Chibi-Usa has yet to have shown herself by now, you're going to have to understand she probably drowned. I am not putting my life on the line for her, knowing the truth. Now grow the hell up Usagi!"

"Less you forget, you're the one with powers and you could find her if you wanted to. And, to think you call me lazy. She took my brooch or have you forgotten that as well?" Usagi countered arm poised to strike, but once again it had been restrained. Not by Kayla, but by Harold who not only had been listening, but had been in the perfect position to stop Usagi from landing another blow on the woman in the bed.

"This woman has been through a lot. I understand how you feel about loosing this Chibi-Usa, but you'll have to face facts. Many Men, women and children parished when the Titanic sank. I'm sorry for your loss as well, but that does not give you the right to attack anyone. I may not be on duty, but I'm still a ship's officer and can have you detained until we land in New York." Harold interrupted restraining Usagi's hands behind her back.

"You had better be glad I don't have my brooch. Otherwise I could kill you for treating me with such disrespect." Usagi hissed switching from Japanese to English further proof that she actually knew the language more then she let on. If her sister wasn't going to do her job, then Usagi had no problem exposing both of them if it meant tracking down Chibi-Usa. Naturally all she wanted was her brooch, but she just ended up getting herself arrested.

"Smooth move Usagi. Why not go up on deck and shout to the world you're Sailor Moon and you hold the prized Silver Crystal. I'm sure that would send Rubeus straight to our doorstep and get just about everyone killed for a stone that's probably at the bottom of the lake back home. Unless of course the brooch is in that pigsty you call a bedroom." Kayla countered as Harold motioned for a steward to fetch the master-at-arms to detain usagi for her threat against him. On duty or not, he was still an officer of the White Star Line, and a threat such as Usagi made could not go unpunished.

"If it finds chibi-Usa any faster, then maybe I will." Usagi shot back trying to free herself from Harold's grip. However, he proved to be much stronger and she couldn't worm herself free. "I can't believe you. Whatever happened to defending me?" Usagi resorted to tears once a pair of handcuffs had been secured around her wrists.

Kayla chose not to respond right away. "Perhaps being detained will do you some good. At least I'll know where you are. Once you've had a chance to calm down I may talk to you." Kayla stated before Usagi was led away crying in Japanese about how unfair her life was, and how that she should get her way because she's a princess. The master-at-arms could deal with her for the time being, Kayla simply couldn't take it. And, she sure didn't feel up to arguing with her. Things seemed calm enough, and if Rubeus did show—which he might considering he probably already figured out that Chibi-Usa and the silver crystal had gone missing—then, just like with every other battle she had faced, she would deal with it. She hated to fight alone, but a major difference between herself and Usagi, she would fight.

"Are you alright miss?" Harold hadn't left yet even after Usagi had been led away. "She hasn't done any serious damage has she?"

Kayla shook her head. "Usagi's all talk mostly. She doesn't take bad news well. She had a daughter who had gone missing, and I had been helping to search, but I fear she's no longer with us. Usagi just isn't ready to face this possibility." Kayla answered as honestly as possible. She just left out the fact both Usagi and herself were from the future.

Harold nodded not sure he liked the answer. However, many had been lost during the sinking, this missing child being one of them being a grim possibility. It wasn't one that he wanted to entertain, but regardless Usagi should not be shooting off threats to anyone no matter who they were. "I see."

"As I stated before, I'll speak to her at a later time. After she's had time to cool off." Kayla repeated not to thrilled with the idea, but never the less the two of them would have to hash things out eventually. If Kayla knew how, she would simply have sent Usagi back, but she wasn't even sure if the other senshi even knew they were missing. She would have to find time to check her cell phone for messages or voice mails.

Harold was a bit nervous, but he had to find out for sure if he wasn't loosing his mind. Seeing as Kayla had been out for a majority of the past twenty-four hours she may not be able to help him, but without asking he would never know. He turned his gaze so he was looking at her. "Miss, I am cerious to know, if you know of a blond-haired woman with a unique hairstyle." Kayla rose an eyebrow at this, which Harold took as a sign to continue. "It looked like meatballs with dark purple-red accents."

Kayla turned pail at the description. He had gone on to complete it, but the hairstyle was a dead give away. "She seems to have completely vanished."

Kayla shook her head. "No, she has not." She replied. "You must not say a word, but that woman and myself are one in the same."

Harold smiled feeling completely relieved. He had a lot of questions, but decided to hold off. Apparently this woman did not want to speak more about this than she had already. He had no intent in forcing more out of her. "Thank you kindly miss, that is a huge weight off my mind. You need not explain details if you do not chose."

"And, I thank you in return for going back and pulling myself as well as others out of the water. I am sure those others are just as grateful." Kayla replied in kind appreciative she had shared enough that she could thank him for his aid.

Harold offered a soft smile uncertain on what else to do or say. He had honestly felt he was too late, but a few saved had to have been better than none at all. "I hope you get well soon miss." Harold offered standing to take his leave. Suddenly feeling as if he had over stayed his welcome. "I shall be going…"

"Kayla Tsukino." Kayla suddenly spoke. "You had inquired about my name, its Kayla Tsukino. You may call me Kayla if you so wish."

"Miss, that's not proper…" Harold sounded a bit shocked she even dared being on a first-name basis so soon after meeting.

"I figured it would be easier on you considering Usagi and I share a last name. You see Usagi and I are sisters."

Harold nodded understandingly. "Very well mi—I mean Kayla." He started calling her by her title, but quickly caught himself and spoke her first name.

Kayla nodded in approval lying down under the blanket to get a bit more rest. "My name's Fith officer Harold Lowe…" Harold introduced feeling that if she had given her name, he should give his. "I'll be around if you need anything." He offered.

"Thank you again, I shall keep this in mind." Kayla replied.

* * *

Outer space

* * *

Rubeus watched his victims with a smirk on his face. None of them had regained consciousness, and he doubted they would with the dark crystal powering the ship. His eyes landed on the blue haired senshi of ice and water who was last seen holding the object of desire. He did not understand why his prince required such an item, or even if the brooch held the desired item, but who was he to argue with orders? However, that didn't mean he couldn't have fun getting it.

Approaching the woman, he slid a hand down her sailor suit squeezing the soft globes under his fingers. It hadn't taken him long to locate the brooch, but he couldn't help but admit just touching the unconscious woman was making him hard. Very hard. Once the object had been retrieved, he would take great pleasure in fucking out her brains conscious or not. However, he could not help the smile that formed when his captive's face shown a look of pure pleasure at having her breasts handled. Cericioty getting the better of him, his other hand slid under her skirt and into her flower marveling at how wet she felt. He had hardly touched her, but the reactions were pleasing. Placing the brooch off to the side, he tore off his clothes and slammed into the blue-haired senshi of Mercury.

His hands worked into turning her breasts into mush while his manhood pounded in and out of her tight whole. He could feel her walls tearing as he moved in and out, smirking even harder. He had apparently been her first. He almost felt regret that she wasn't awake for this, but her moans and wetness drove him onward increcing his pleasure. What would have made it better is if her friends could see this, and what would make the moment perfect is if she called out his name with each thrust. However, until he had cum, he did not stop Mercury not once waking or being aware of what had just happened. Completely fulfilled, Rubeus took the brooch to his prince.

* * *

April 2991

* * *

On the dark moon far from Earth's Orbit, a man with white hair dressed in mostly white sat on a throne. In his right hand rested a whine glass as he gazed at a sleeping woman with sun-kissed gold hair arranged into pigtails. On top of those pigtails rested two perfect buns, a crecent moon plastered on her forehead. "mmmm" Serenity." He breathed the whine slashing in the glass.

"Diamond, I have located the silver crystal, but have lost the rabbit." Rubeus announced bowing down to one knee.

A smirk formed on pale lips. "excellent." He said with a low laugh. "The owner should come looking and when she does…" He let his statement trail off, but the point was quite clear. He would no longer have to search for the rabbit, the rabbit would come out of hiding. "You have done well Rubeus."

Bowing, Rubeus teleported off returning to the safety of his ship in the middle of outer space. Looking over at the captured senshi, he wouldn't have to wait. The rabbit would surely come seaking her friends if she learned of their capture. With glee, he returned to Carpathia.

* * *

April 16th 1912 – late afternoon

* * *

Kayla had slept the rest of the morning forcing herself awake by lunch time. She ate another bowl of soup and a sandwich that had been offered to her. Usagi had been detained in the office of the master-at-arms, and according to the other officers could not escape if she tried. Kayla highly doubted that would prevent her from trying, but without the ability to become Sailor Moon she was helpless to do anything but cry.

Putting her shoe and protective boot on, Kayla made her way up on deck. As much as it hurt to do so, she needed to get some fresh air and sunlight. She could do damage to her eyesight if she remained below deck for the remainder of the voyage. Despite the pain, Kayla found her way to a rail allowing her gaze to linger on the unforgiving sea. "Good afternoon miss." A familiar voice called to her from her left.

"Hello to you again Mr. Lowe." Kayla responded in kind.

"How are you fairing?" Harold asked, but Kayla hadn't been able to reply. A dark chill overcame the ship causing the brown-haired princess to shiver. Her gaze moved upward, but she remained silent.

"We people of the dark moon have the Silver Crystal. If you value your lives and those around you, you will surrender yourself to us at once. I have captured your remaining senshi, so chose wisely. You have one hour." Rubeus glowered vanishing from sight, the chill leaving the air along with him. All color drained from Kayla's face. She knew exactly what she was going to have to do, and she did not like it.


	4. Vanishing act, in such a short time

Disclaimer standards apply. I don't own Sailor Moon or Titanic. I do however own Kayla and the plot.

* * *

A/n: Sorry if this seems so random. Its got a point I promise. Normally I work on only one chapter of a fic at a time, but this one has seemed to have gained great popularity. A lot of dialogue and perhaps a battle in this chapter. Not sure yet. It'll be setting up things for later on.

* * *

Warning: Standard warning disclaimers apply. Please see chapter one for full warning disclaimers. You have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

A thick silence hung in the air after the departure of the mysterious flying object. No one dared speak or even breathe unable to make sense of the threat. The speaker spoke in a strange tongue, but the words did not have to be understood in order to strike fear in the hearts of those who had lost so many. Kayla seemed to be the only one who understood the words spoken as evidenced by the color that had quickly drained from her face. But, she too seemed just as shocked as those around her.

Harold Lowe, who had been standing beside the brown-haired moon princess at the time, rested a hand on her shoulder causing her gaze to shift to him. While she may not be able to see him, he could see her, and the fear as well as other emotions swimming in the depths of her chocolate brown pools. Never had he seen such emotion coming from one person. Her gaze caused a shiver to run down his spine, and he knew without her speaking a single word, that she knew what had been said. However, he spoke being the first to do so. "You understood the man hovering outside that mysterious flying object couldn't you?"

The question sounded more like a statement, but regardless of its nature Harold received a mute nod by way of a reply. "Yes, I did. He had been speaking Japanese knowing his pray did not speak English." Kayla's voice was soft, and had she not been the one speaking she doubted she would be able to hear the words that spilled from her lips.

"What are you going to do? Who are they after?" Again Harold felt he already knew the answers if the altercations down below decks were any indication, but again he required more than just a hunch. He had to hear the answer for himself.

"Yes, that man, Rubeus, is seaking out Usagi. He is actually after Chibi-Usa, but will settle for Usagi. Chibi-Usa is the product of a possible future, though not even I know who her parents could possibly be. However, I'm assuming it to be Usagi. As for what I plan to do, the answer is quite obvious. When the time comes I shall fight." Kayla replied her gaze returning to the ocean before her.

"What makes you assume this possible child to be Usagi's and not yours?" Harold had to ask.

"Given my age and her age, I'm too old and I would know if I gave birth to a child. I may not remember being pregnant, but a birth would be quite obvious even to me." Kayla replied. "However, Chibi-Usa disappeared or probably drowned."

Harold could only nod his hand still resting on Kayla's shoulder. He had no desire to remove it, nor did she indicate she wished it to be removed. She only cast a glance in his general direction to see who had touched her. "Is there anything I or anyone else can do?"

Kayla shook her head, her gaze remaining locked on the waters in front of her. "No, when the time comes I shall do what needs to be done. Usagi did herself a favor getting locked up. She would be a sitting duck otherwise."

* * *

Down in the master-at-arms office, Usagi sighed her eyes locked on her handcuffed wrists. She had calmed down, and the anger she had felt had slowly eased. However, more anger rose to take its place. However, this time the anger had been directed at Usagi herself for losing control. Part of her questioned why she had allowed herself to loose control, but a larger part understood why she had.

Never in her life had she felt so helpless and alone. She had snapped at the only living family she had, and all because she expected her to do something she herself could not. Kayla could have been right, but neither girl knew what had become of Chibi-Usa, and apparently Rubeus was still looking. What was worse her friends had been caught all to protect her. She was sailor moon shouldn't she be the one protecting them? That would have been true, expect she had been in such a hurry that afternoon that she had failed to check to see if she had removed her broach from her school's uniform shirt. Again, it boiled down to one thing. Everything that had happened had been all her fault.

The tears sprung to her eyes once more. All the pain washing out of her with each drop that slid down her rosy checks. If only she had kept her temper under control, then she would be the one to face off against Rubeus instead of her sister, but now Kayla would have to fight another one of her battles. This realization only caused the tears to come harder and her body to rock and shake with silent sobs.

* * *

April 2991

* * *

Prince Diamond couldn't help but wonder what his love's younger self was doing. Had she learned of her friend's capture and the retrieval of the broach? And, if so how was she reacting? Was she trying to find a way to him? As the questions swum in his head, a pale hand sweapt over the image of the Queen of Crystal Tokyo, to an image of Usagi chained to a pipe in an office tears flowing from tightly closed eyes. Her head was bowed, but her shoulders shook every so often a sign she was still crying, but why Diamond didn't know.

His heart broke at the sight before him. It was unlike anything he had expected. The crying could be due to any number of reasons, but he couldn't help but wonder who had her chained up like that. She was his, and as far as he was concerned no one else had a right to treat her in such a manner. If anyone was going to chain her against her will it was going to be him. In a fit of anger his wine glass flew across the room shattering across the floor. As if hearing the glass breaking, Usagi's tear-stained face gazed directly at him.

"That is it, I'm going to just have to take her myself." Diamond growled standing from his throne and teleporting off to where Usagi was being held.

* * *

April 16th 1912

* * *

Usagi felt a cold shiver run down her spine. Her tears stopped, and she tried to dry her face only to be reminded she couldn't move her arms. That feeling of helplessness came back this time, and all she could do was sit there and be attacked. Yelling would not do her any good. If anything it would only send an officer down to tell her to shut up. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

"It is such a shame to see such a lovely woman such as yourself chained down here like some kind of animal. What did you do to deserve such a fate?" Diamond had hidden himself slightly, a majority of his form cloaked in shadow.

Usagi jumped back crying out when the handcuffs cut into her wrists. The pain drove her back down to her knees and she was left with only one option, glaring at the shadowed figure. "That is none of your business. Not like you would want to help me." Usagi sobbed a new set of tears forming.

"But, I do care. You do not deserve to be treated in such a way. I can set you free you know. Take you away from those who wish to punish you for a crime that probably isn't your fault." Diamond continued. If he could trick Usagi to leaving by her own free will the less risk of him being discovered by her sister who could attack him on a simi-level playing field. While he could fight, Diamond did not desire drawing too much attention to himself.

"Why should I believe you?" Usagi inquired. "Why would you want to help me? I'm the idiot who had to go making threats." Doubt laced Usagi's words her voice cracking with each word spoken. However, she had no reason to believe this man even if what he had told her so far made sense.

"Serenity… I love you. I have loved you for quite a long time. I've been watching you, and I know how you are feeling. You feel trapped, alone, helpless and lost. You don't feel like you have a friend in the world. How do I know you wonder? It's written clearly on your face. The eyes my dear Serenity are the window to the soul, and the soul my dear cannot lie." Diamond replied honestly. He didn't really have to pack on the lies, if he said the right things Usagi would have no reason not to believe him.

"How can you say that? We have only just met. Wait… did you just call me Serenity? Are you someone from my past?" A feeling of fear washed over Usagi, but she couldn't ignore it. Why did he scare her? Here he claimed to love her, and offer her freedom, but should she just take it?

"I'm from your future… where you become Neo Queen and rule over Crystal Tokyo." Diamond replied. "We met when I was a child, but was banished to live in isolation and darkness by your future self."

"That's not right. I would never do such a thing. No one deserves that type of treatment no matter how bad they are. Isolation doesn't solve anything. It only causes resentment if anything else. It couldn't have been me. I'm not that heartless." Usagi seemed appalled that she would banish someone to isolation and darkness solely based on the crimes they committed. However, she could not deny her mother had done the very same thing to Queen Matelia. Would she become like her mother?"

"You haven't yet Serenity." Diamond reminded. "The future hasn't been shaped yet."

Usagi blinked, but nodded in somewhat understanding. In fact the whole concept of past, present and future confused her, but instead of appearing dumb she simply went along with it. "So how are you going to help me ?" she asked trying and praying to change the subject.

"If you wish it I can take you far away from here without your sister or anyone on this ship knowing. I can also guarantee your friends' safety and I know where your broach is. I can give you back everything important to you. All you have to do is agree to go with me." Diamond reached over and dried Usagi's silent tears with his hand.

Usagi expected to feel a cold and lifeless hand much like the power that admitted from him, but the touch was warm and inviting and something Mamoru would never have done. Mamoru, a man Usagi thought she would spend her life with, turned out to be even more cold and uninviting than half the dark forces he had encountered. She didn't know why, but she felt Mamoru and Baryal belonged together. Perhaps then the moon would still be standing. Why that thought had entered her mind she hadn't a clue, but wondered if Diamond had somehow put it there. She inched away slowly, only to be brought back to reality by the cuffs forcing her down once more. "What are you doing to me?" she sobbed feeling Diamond had been the reason for the thoughts swimming through her head.

"What are you talking about Serenity?" Diamond was taken aback by her sudden inquery. He had not used any power or any force, even though he was tempted to. The only reason he had refrained, was he wanted to try and get Usagi to come with him of her own free will.

"Putting thoughts in my head. Making me think Mamo-chan is a cold heartless bastard." Usagi spat a hint of anger lacing her tone.

"I don't have the power to infuse your mind with bad thoughts. Those had been there probably since your break up." Diamond replied. "Was it not he who told you to stop living in the past?"

Usagi did not want to admit it, but Diamond had been right. Mamoru had been the one to break off the relationship. He had stated she was not only too young, but living in the past. While he had claimed to keep his promise to "protect her" she had to wonder where was he now? He had not once come to her rescue and it was going on two days easily. Yet, Diamond stood in front of her offering her the freedom she craved. A way out of the trap she had landed herself in. All she would have to do was agree to go with him and she would be free. Not only that, but her friends would be free as well, and they could resume normal lives. Well perhaps Usagi was getting ahead of herself dreaming of a normal power-free existence, but never-the-less getting out of this situation was the start to accomplishing that goal. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean he's not here, and he promised to protect me. If he cared at all he would have tracked me down by now. I may not be able to transform into Sailor Moon, but that's never stopped him before. Maybe we are over."

Diamond regarded Usagi listening to her rant and trying to make sense of her words. He had only reminded her of the break up, but the conclusions she'd drawn on her own. She was starting to doubt the black-haired man's feelings which meant Usagi would be alone something she dispised above everything else. "Why not forget about him. Your anger isn't going to save you is it? Wasn't it your anger that got you in trouble?"

Once again Diamond had been right. However, Usagi could not give up quite as easily. "Since you're from my future, then we've not met. You know my name, but what is yours?" Usagi inquired completely switching gears. She was actually considering the offer of freedom, and she would be a fool not to take it. However, she should at least know her savior's name right?

"Prince Diamond of Nemisus." Diamond replied hoping by providing this information Usagi would willingly go with him. He would happily answer any questions she had, if it meant gaining her trust.

"Neminsus?"

"A dark moon that I had been banished to when you banished me and my people."

"Oh… right…. Well I don't think that's going to happen now. I mean I can't see myself repeating what my mother did. I'm sure whatever happened to cause such a rash decision is something simple and can be worked out."

Diamond couldn't help but smile. Usagi was eating out of his hand, and he hadn't had to make up stories. Perhaps his information on Usagi had been right. She seemed like quite the airhead, but she wasn't a cold bitch who felt banishing people was the way to resolve conflict. Of course she was still quite young, but now would be the time to stop the progression to where she did turn into that type of woman. Sure she seemed random and a bit cold-hearted, but it could also be viewed as a selfish confused teenager. Diamond had been one himself, but bitterness had turned him into the man he was now. Except his feelings for Usagi were actually genuine. He retracted his hand offering her a soft smile. "Serenity…" he breathed watching her face.

"I'll go with you. You're right. I've got nothing left. I can't do anything unless I can become Sailor Moon. I…" the tears started again, and Usagi allowed them to come. She felt so helpless and week. If only Mamoru loved her, if only Chibi-Usa hadn't stolen her broach. However, what happened in the past could not be changed. Chibi-Usa could very well be dead, and the silver crystal would once again be completely lost Usagi felt she had no other options open to her. At least now her friends could resume simi-normal lives ad protect planet Earth in her place.

Diamond approached Usagi and broke the chains that bound Usagi to the pipe. Wrapping them in his clock molding her body against his, he teleported them off. By the time Kayla, Usagi's sister, realized Usagi had vanished it would be too late. Only he could freely travel through time.

* * *

Kayla stood on deck now dawned as Sailor Gwaten. Rubeus would return any moment and she had to be prepared to take her place and fight for the freedom of her friends and fellow senshi. Usagi had vanished, and while Kayla knew it, there was nothing she could do. She would have to gather answers and Rubeus would be a perfect place to start. Harold had stood by her, the only two brave enough to venture out on deck. Kayla had translated the words that Rubeus had spoken when he had made the threat. She felt someone should at least know, and Kayla had entrusted Harold with her secret. Now all the two of them could do was wait and wonder if the threat would come to pass.

A cold chill swept over the ship, a blackness blocking out the sun. The time was approaching and the promised hour was now up. Kayla knew her fate was sealed as she leapt onto the railing.

"Your time is up." Rubeus gloated hovering in mid air. "Surrender the rabbit."

"I am here. Do with me what you will. I come to you of my own free will." Kayla spoke clearly fully prepared for what the red-haired man had in store. A purple beam of light enveloped her, taking her with it as it rose into the sky. Harold could only watch and wonder if that would be the last he saw of the blond-haired woman.


	5. Lost and found: an aftermath

Disclaimer standards apply. I don't own Sailor moon or Titanic. I do however own Kayla and the crazy plot.

* * *

A/n: I don't think I'll write out the battle in the event I lose this chapter again. I will probably make reference to it throughout the chapters. Rubeus's death isn't really the main point to the story. Anyway. Otherwise it would be a sadly short story. LOl. When I first wrote this, I went into more detail, but sorry if this chapter and the next few are mostly dialogue.

* * *

Warning: Standard warning disclaimers apply. Please see chapter 1 for full warning disclaimers.

* * *

Chapter 5

The rain came down in a smooth steady stream as if it too were crying over those lost to the North Atlantic only three nights prior. Very few hung out on the dock as the Carpathia approached the New York coastline. For many seeing New York meant freedom, yet brought a sad reminder of those who would never see it. An overwhelming grief spread, no one daring to make a sound as the Statue of Liberty stood proud her torch lighting the night sky as a sign of welcome to those wery travelers.

Ever since Kayla Tsukino had vanished on the evening of the sixteenth, Fifth Officer Harold Lowe kept wondering if she would return even though in the back of his mind he had the feeling she wouldn't. If she survived the battle then she was probably safe with her friends and family in her own time where she belonged. At least that was what he wished to believe. Yet, unlike others around him he could not forget her. Their meeting may have been brief, but her image refused to leave his mind. He couldn't understand why, but facts were facts. And, who knew she may return.

Harold had no idea where that last thought had come from. Perhaps the full impact of the sinking finally caught up to him. Or, perhaps knowing the U.S. wanted to launch a full out inquest into the disaster making him have to relive it. He would have to be honest, no matter how pointless the action may seem to him. Whatever the reason, he had to compose himself and prepare to step on dry land once again. His first task, assisting the remaining officers in unloading the lifeboats at the white star dock before being aloud to find a hotel to spend the night.

Word had quickly spread and many New Yorkers had set up founds, and gathered things for those who lost everything they owned on the Titanic. Some hotels in the area agreed to take in the survivors seeing how late it was when they had finally landed. To this, Harold found himself eternally grateful. All he had to do was get past the seemingly thousand or so reporters that quite literally swamped the dock wanting to be the first to get the story form those who survived the disaster. A few even had gone as far as to try to jump on board the Carpathia before the ship had a chance to make a complete stop.

What would have normally taken several minutes turned into several hours as police struggled to control the chaos around the Carpathia. On board the passengers were trying to get organized while crew came around with a final list taking down names of those who survived and allowing those who had loved ones waiting off first.

* * *

A lone figure with strands of golden hair sat on a bench trying to become invisible to those around her. She had ended up back here unable to understand why or how. When she had rescued her fellow senshi and they gathered for a group teleport, she half expected to return with them. However, this turned out not to be the case. Instead she felt a tug, a pull if you will and the next thing she knew, it was raining and very cold. It took a few moments for her to realize what had happened, but even less time for her to realize the date.

Had it really been two days since she stood on this very deck and allowed herself to be taken by a strange looking flying object? Had the battle lasted that long? Of course out in the middle of space time was almost next to impossible to measure. It basically didn't exist, and a person could easily be gone for days and not even realize it. While the actual altercation seemed to not take all that long, the grim reality said differently. At the very least she had some reasoning for her return. She couldn't return without Usagi.

However, when she did inquire about her younger sibling she couldn't help but feel something wasn't right. No one seemed to remember her, so what could that mean? Did Usagi some how manage to make it back to the future without her knowledge, or had she been captured by some unknown threat. Even with the death of Rubeus, Kayla suspected that wasn't the , far from it. Usagi was gone, but where?

"Can I take your name, love?" a male voice broke Kayla from the self-induced trance she had unknowingly gone into. The very question striking her with a sick fear. This question had been coming, and she forever knew it would. However, how should she respond? Pretending to be deaf wouldn't work, as she had already reacted to his voice.

"Selene." The name came flying out of her mouth before she could realize what she had said. Now, it was too late to take back. However, the man didn't press for any more information. He simply wrote the name down searching for the next person to add to his list.

* * *

Kayla didn't know the exact time she reached solid ground, but never-the-less she had been more than a little thankful to be so. The rain had stopped, the roads shimmering from the still-wet ground. The April air freezing her to the core. However, despite the fact the blond moon princess felt like a human ice sculpture she kept on going trying to find a place to rest for the night. In the morning she could resume her search for Usagi, and apparently a way home.

Ducking into a nearby hotel she fell to her knees allowing the fire to thaw her the slightest bit. Not knowing where she was exactly, she would have been just as content to stay there and sleep, but apparently her soaking wet sailor suit gave a slightly different impression. "This isn't a homeless shelter!" a voice barked causing Kayla to leap to her feet. She turned sharply an hand grabbing her by the arm.

"Let me go." She growled trying to pry her arm free without having to resort to the use of any kind of power.

"Get on out of here…" the voice barked as the figure started to drag Kayla to the door.

"I said let go." Kayla's temper was on the edge of breaking at this point, and if it came down to it she would be more then happy to leave. However, she wanted to avoid using her powers if at all possible.

She had been ignored as the person, a hotel worker perhaps, continued to try and drag her onto the street where she stumbled right into the rain-soaked street. "Now don't come back you hear…"

Wet, cold, and tired Kayla toyed with the idea of remaining in the street and getting run over. However, as appealing as that sounded, she forced herself on her feet and kept right on walking. New York was not the place to just fall asleep out on the street if at all possible. And, Kayla tried everything in her power to keep that from happening. However, admist the chaos of disembarking the Carpathia, she had completely forgot about her low blood sugar and she blacked out.

Cold, she felt nothing but cold. Yet as her senses returned she couldn't help but notice a feeling of warmth starting to seep into her pores. Had she died? Was this what death was like? Would she see her parents again? No. she couldn't be dead. Not by a long shot. T least she didn't think so.. No, she was actually in a bed in what appeared to be a hotel room, but who's and how did she come to be there?

"Kayla?" a male voice broke her from her thoughts causing her to blink. "Are you alright?" She knew that voice, if only slightly.

Kayla tried to sit up, but the sudden dizzy feeling that washed over her caused her to rethink the action. "I'll be alright… I think…"

"You gave me quite the scare." The speaker continued. And, as he spoke Kayla tried to place the voice.

"Mr. Lowe…?" Kayla smiled weekly "Thank you." She strggedtokp hr eyes open, her body starting to go into shock from the lack of food I her system. Unable toholdthe transformation any longer she used what little strength she did have to will it away leaving her in a t-shirt and jeans which remained hidden under the covers. However, unlike her sailor fuku the clothes were clean and dry.

"You should try and get some rest." Harold smiled. "it's very late. I'll still be here in the morning."

Kayla wanted to open her mouth to argue back, to state she would die if she didn't get food in her system,, but she was way too weak. Instead her lids shut of their own accord and she drifted back into a state of unconsciousness once more.

* * *

Usagi looked around her at the room where she now stood. It was so cold, dark and lifeless. So much so that she could almost feel it pressing down on her. She shivered wishing now that she hadn't gone back with him. Where was she? This dark lifeless void couldn't be his home? Could it? "Welcome to my home Serenity." His words confirmed her worst fear. This expans of nothingness was in fact his home.

"How can you live here? Everything is dead." Usagi tried to hide the trimmer in her voice, but it hadn't been easy to speak. What was happening? Why did she suddenly become so weak?

"It's because of you that my people and I have to live on this rock. You banished me and my people here… or, rather you will."

"That… that… no… it can't be." Usagi protested. "I wouldn't wish that life on anyone. Not even my worst enemy." Usagi protested. "I would never…"

"But, in the future…. You did. I blame your husband."

"My husband?" Usagi looked a bit shell shocked. He had been calling her Serenity, but insisted he wasn't part of the past. Yet, she didn't know of any reason why in the future she would reassume her name, and title. No wait… he mentioned something about her being a Neo-Queen. So that meant…. Something would force her to become princess and eventually queen.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Usagi insisted. "I just want to be a normal girl. Get married, have a family and be a housewife."

"Did you think your life was that simple Serenity? You will go on to do many things. You will rule the Earth. It will become Crystal Tokyo. This is your future Sailor Moon. This is what the world will become." Diamond returned stating the cold hard truth. He was saddened to learn what he heard about the Neo-queen's past self had been true, but looking at her he could see why. She acted very much like the child she appeared to be. Yet, while no one should know their future, Diamond realized how valuable her knowing it would be to his cause. Just having her here with him would turn things around. He disrupted the timeline, and what he could tell things appeared to be going in his favor. Sure he had lost the four sisters and Rubeus, but a small price to pay for his prize.

"Rest assured my queen. Now that you're here with me we have altered events."

Usagi's eyes shown with new tears as they begun to spill from tightly closed eyes. This could not be happening. She would wake up to the sound of her alarm clock and realize she's late for school. Yet, when she reopened her eyes she saw Diamond hovering over her trying to dry her tears with the back of his hand. "I don't want to do any of those things." She sniffed. "You deserve to live on Earth too."

Diamond was starting to smile. He had been waiting for her to say those words. "Then we shall in time." He promised. Some changes are going to have to take time. We'll just have to wait." Not even he knew if his words were lies, but only time would tell. The longer he kept the Princess the better his chances of reversing what she had done. And, if he could get her to willingly fall in love with him without resorting to using dark power, then more power to him. However, what he didn't count on was the tole the dark crystal was having on Sailor Moon's young body.

Too week to protest, Usagi fell to her knees physically mentally and emotionally drained. The endless flow of tears had stopped for the time being, exhaustion setting in making it impossible for Usagi to keep her eyes open. Diamond caught her and realized he might have to do something about the dark crystal. Perhaps reduce or stop its power. However, he would hold off and wait and see what Usagi might do when she woke up. He had put a lot of information out there, much of which should have remained secret from Usagi, so she would require time to take it all in.

Diamond picked up the unconscious woman his head filled with thoughts of what he could do to her. However, he found himself able to practice some self-restraint. While his desires might not be pure, he was a gentleman and would not take her in that way and not without her permission. If he had to, he could always use some power to force her to want to stay, but so far had not needed to. Placing her on what would become her bed he couldn't help but stay and stare at her.

Without the ability to become Sailor Moon, she remained clad in the shirt and skirt combo she had been waring ever since she changed out of her school uniform two days prior. A thought occoured to him and he smirked to himself. A way to at least admire her without resorting to rape. After all he had her eating out of his hand so would not have to resort to doing something he may come to regret later. However, he didn't know how long she would be out so had to hurry in his task.

Carefully he removed Usagi's clothes leaving her completely naked. His fingers glided over her smooth skin images flooding his mind of her moaning and begging him to touch her, to be her first and to want him to make her his. At this point it seemed like a far off dream, but if he did rape her he would get nothing out of it. No, this would have to be done slowly even if it caused him great pain. At this moment the princess he craved remained just out of his reach, and unless he traveled down a dangerous destructive path she would remain so. However, he had claimed one small victory, she had come back with him of her own free will, and unless she expressed a desire to leave the same way her friends and family could do nothing, otherwise it would be considered kidnapping something that was regarded as very serious in the time she called present.

Diamond admired Usagi a few minutes more, before the organ in his pants made it difficult. He would have to take care of it. Of course, why do something yourself when you had a loyal servent who would be willing to do it for you? It was no secret that one of the remaining females of his court, Emerald, desired him and wished that she was his lady love instead of serenity, that she would do almost anything for him. Finishing Usagi's dressing he teleported off to find the green-haired woman.

Emerald smiled when she saw her precious prince standing before her. Judging by the small tent in his pants he needed sexual release. However, had he come to ask her to assist him in doing so? Part of her had always dreamed this moment, yet the reality was staring her right in the face. Yet, she did not wish to come off as too eager. "Is there something you desire my lord?" she inquired, but she already knew the answer.

"Yes, I need you to help me take care of a little problem." He motioned to the place between his legs. "I trust you're capable of doing as I ask?"

"Yes my lord." She smiled getting to her knees and getting to work. It did not matter to her at this point if her beloved prince would moan out the name of his precious serenity with each stroke of the green-haird's tongue. She was the one causing the pleasure and that's all she cared about. She had gone slow drawing out the moment as long as possible, not wishing for the moment to end. But, like all good things it had and she found herself alone once more with only a few parting words of thanks from her beloved prince. Even if things had not gone her way, she made a silent vow that they would even if it meant killing dear princess Serenity.


	6. A search

Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or Titanic. I do however, own Kayla and the plot.

* * *

A/n: This may be my last chapter on this story for a while. I have an idea of where I want to go, but not how to get there.

* * *

Warning: Standard warnings apply. Please see chapter one for full warning disclaimers.

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Brown eyes fluttered open as their owner awoke from an unconscious state. She allowed her body to regain its senses before daring to move, but her memory remained a bit blank. She could barely recall the events of the past fourty-eight hours, let alone where she was. Slowly she sat up discarding mounds of blankets in the process. She could hear the sound of a heater kicking on, keeping the room from being chilled. However, she couldn't remember where she was.

Bits and peaces of a conversation entered her mind, but as far as she could tell she was alone. Nothing to indicate weather or not she was alone. If memory served, it was now April 19th 1912. The congronssional inquests would be starting, and almost all survivors were required to attend. The main people of the most importance the survivoring officers and crew of the Titanic, as well as the Captain and crew of Carpathia. Passanger information and testimony was also required, but would be done in private if memory served. However, that still begged the question where was she?

It hadn't taken long for the woman to realize she was in someone's hotel room, but whose? The last clear memory she had was blacking out on an ice cold soaking wet New York street only hours after disembarking from the Carpathia, where she had spent nearly two days despite the battle that had nearly taken her life. As she sat there memories of the past two days filtered in, some blank holes remaining. Nothing time couldn't cure once she'd fully woken and eaten. However, dare she order room service? No, she had no money, but a more rational part of her demanded she eat something. She supposed she had other alternitives, it just depended how desperate she was.

Swinging her legs over the bed, Tsukino Kayla attempted to stand only to fall back down again. Her legs had no power to move her forward, so weather she liked it or not she would have to pick up that phone and order. Perhaps food would be able to help her. If nothing else it would draw attention to her.

After the room service left and Kayla had a chance to eat, she felt much stronger. Her head begun to clear and bits of the previous night's events started to come back to her. Harold, the one person she'd intrusted with her secret, must have found her on that street corner and brought her back here. Nothing else made sense, and it explained why she thought she heard him telling herto get some rest. He had also promised to be there when she woke up, but apparently the inquests called him away before she woke. How long had he been gone? How long had she been out? Could her cell phone provide a correct time despite the fact the device didn't exist quite yet? Kayla didn't have those answers, but without pulling it out to find out she couldn't answer her own questions.

Pulling her cell phone from her sub-space pocket, she noticed not only the time, but she had some text messages, missed calls and apparently voice mail. She must have been unconscious or out of reach longer then she thought. Clearing out the log of missed calls, Kayla called her voice mail deciding to listen to it while reading her text messages. By doing so she would know just how "trapped" she actually was. Though most of the voice mail and text messages proved to be the same. Her friends wondering why she hadn't replied or gotten back to them. Mostly concerned since she 'dissappeared'. Yet, none of them wondered about Usagi, or if anyone had seen or heard from her. Which begged the question, what happened to Usagi? It was if the younger girl had completely vanished off the face of the Earth or something.

Sighing, Kayla placed her cell phone down and decided to make use of the tub. She couldn't remember the last time she had been able to take a bath, moreover she also didn't know when an opertunity would present itself again to do so. Whoever had left her here probably wouldn't mind since they had business to attend to and weren't using it. And, in the event should they return while she was bathing they could probably wait. Never the less, that bath sounded good and she'd be a fool not to jump at the chance. Going into the bathroom she toyed with the knobs until she found the water to her liking. Slipping in she ignored the hiss of pain that surged through her as numb skin and tense muscleshad been introducd o ho waters. She also ignored the vibrating from her phone which she left on the bedside table next to her discarded clothes which lay in a somewhat neat pile under said table. Whoever wanted her attention would just have to wait until Kayla felt like responding. Closing her eyes she allowed the hot water to soak away days worth of tension and pain.

During lunch, Harold returned to his hotel room where he had left Kayla sleeping. He had promised to be there for her, but had been called away by the inquests. However, that didn't mean he couldn't still check up on her and make sure she was alright. He had been worried about her, ever since they had first spoken on the deck of the Carpathia. And, the feeling grew even stronger after she returned from that battle, which she had returned. A part of him prayed that she wouldn't have, but he couldn't control the events that had transpired.

As he opened the door, it didn't take him long to notice that Kayla was gone. She had apparently woken while he was out, and for all he knew she could have fled. However, upon closer inspection he realized that had not been the case. She had left a pile of clothes neatly piled on the floor by the bed and a strnge-looking device resting on the nightstand.

He knew he shouldn't mess with whatever it was, but he couldn't help it. He had never seen anything like it before and couldn't help but wonder what exactly it was. Picking up the device, he fingered it turning it over in his head. It appeared to be thin, and solod black save for a few hints of silver and white. On the top left rested the letter M embedded in what appeared to be a silver circle. Along the sides rested silver buttons. On the left it looked to be a rocker switch, while on the right it appeared to be two different buttons each with symbols inscribed, but with no contrasting elements it made it difficult to see exactly what they were. On the front along the bottom rested four buttons. Ranging from left to right, it appeared to be four small squares. Three of them blank, while one was filled oin. Directly across from that looked like a house. Under the four buttons looked like a magnifying glass, and across from that an arror with a tail that resembeled a backward's "c". In the center of the buttons appeared to be a solid black square. As his fingers grazed over the buttons. The display came to life. Along the top was a white bar with various symbols ranging from left to right. A black envelope with a letter pocking out, what appeared to be upsidedown sun glasses, a handle with a red arrow on top, an a with a circle around it, bars ranging in size, going higher with each bar a battery that was green, and a digital clock which read the time as incorrect as it was. The rest of the display featured an image of an orange cat sitting in what appeared to be some kind of car. The model didn't look fimular, but nothing about the device he held did. Over top the image of the cat rested a serious of black dots, with one single button below it. Directly under the white bar read the phrase "Draw pattern, to unlock."

::Draw with what?:: Harold thought as the device started to vibrate in his hand. Fear he caused it to activate, he dropped it where it landed in the pile of clothes that were still where Kayla had apparently left them.

Cursing silently to herself, Kayla realized Harold must have returned. Not only that he must have found her phone, and dropped it when it had gone off. Draining the tub of its contents, Kayla wrapped herself in one of the hotel towls wishing now she had brought her clothes in with her instead of leaving them. Carefully she closed the bathroom door, and started to search her sub-space pocket for a spare change of clothing, but all she could find at her disposal was a fresh pair of undergarments. Again, she cursed knowing she would have to venture out to her clothes, but not before slipping into her bra and underware. She knew women of this era wore much more, but she couldn't hide out in the bathroom until he left, knowing that he probably heard her.

"Kayla are you in here?" Harold's voice floated into the closed bathroom confirming her suspicions. He had found her clothes and obviously knew she had gotten up at some point. However, how could she avoid this possibly akward situation? She knew she had to do something. Opening the door, she leaned in its frame a moment before opening her mouth to speak, "I'm right here." She stated holding the towl tightly against her body to hide as much skin as possible. While she was in no way shy about her body, she knew that most people weren't used to see a half naked woman standing before them. So to have Kayla standing before him with no access to her clothes made for a pretty akward situation. "I'm sorry I didn't mean—"

"No, its quite alright. I'm glad to see you up and about. You looked pretty sick there." Harold cut her off with a soft smile. "I'll step out so you can get changed." With those words he stepped out leaving Kayla to her own devices.

As quickly as she could, Kayla changed into her clothes then used her phone to alter them slightly so they would feel clean. If it was anything Kayla hated more then anything was making use of the same clothes over and over again. And, now that she had a bath she felt oddly refreshed and wanted clean clothes to match. Once she was pleased with her look, Kayla opened the door. "All finished." She announced.

Harold stepped inside the room as Kayla made herself comfortable on the bed. She had no idea of what to expect, but was prepared for just about anything. Her phone rested in her left hand as she thumbed through text messages, and counted the number of missed calls. She had yet to respond to any of the messages she had received, and until she sent a reply they would keep right on coming waring out her battery faster then she would have liked.

"Do you have any plans now that you have made it to New York?" Harold inquired watching Kayla as she messed with the device she had left on the night stand when she took a bath.

"I have to find out what happened to Usagi, I cannot return without her." Kayla responded. She couldn't help but wonder what reaction she would get to the mention of her sister's name, but she prayed someone other than herself remembered the girl. Usagi couldn't have just vanished off the face of the Earth. No, while that was starting to become more and more of a possibility, Kayla refused to believe it to be so.

"Usagi?" Harold repeated as he searched his memory for a woman going by that name. He could faintly recall some events that occoured on Carpathia involving a woman who went by that name, but it seemed suddenly hazy. Had the stress of the sinking finally caught up to him?

"Yes, Usagi my sister." Kayla confirmed. "She's apparently missing and I don't have any clue as to where she could be. However, no one seems to remember what happened on Carpathia, so I'm on my own in my search."

Harold nodded though he still couldn't recall much of what happened on Carpathia. All he did remember was very little, but he didn't allow this knowledge to bother him. However, what did concern him was the fact that Kayla was about to embark on a journey completely alone. "Have you ever been to New York before?"

Kayla shook her head. "I've never been out of Florida, much less anywhere else for very long. I've been to DC once, and Maryland a time or two. However, no I've never been to New York." Kayla answered honestly still not letting on to the fact, that not only was she in New York, but it was also 98 years before her time.

"You can stay here if you wish." Harold offered. "I don't know how long I'll be here, but you're welcome here as long as I remain." He was grasping at straws at this point. He didn't know what to do other then offer up whatever aid he could no matter how little it seemed.

"I thank you and may have to take you up on that. I have yet to make plans, but I best respond to my messages. Apparently I've been missed." As Kayla replied to Harold, her hand danced across her phone tapping out a very long reply. With the ability to send to more then one person, she was able to respond to every one of her concerned friends with one single text message. Perhaps the reply would tone down the number of messages she received. While she had unlimited text messages, a massive amount sent or received still drained her battery. And, she didn't have the time to glue herself to one spot for several hours. Not until she located Usagi at least.

"I have to return , I shall be back as soon as the inquest end for the day." Harold informed deciding not to question what Kayla was doing.

"I may or may not be here when you return, but I too shall return to you." Kayla promised placing her cell phone back in its holster attached to her hip. "I'm going to search New York. If Usagi is in fact here she should be easy to spot."

Once again Harold was concerned for Kayla's safety and well-being. If she had never been to New York she shouldn't be out alone. In truth this had been his first trans-atlantic crossing so he wouldn't have been much better of a guide, but at least she wouldn't be alone. However, while he had been concerned part of him felt he had no right to voice his opinion. She wasn't from here, and he wasn't related to her in any way. So against his better Judgment he chose to keep his opinions to himself nodding before taking his leave. However, he lingered out in the hall a moment wondering why he couldn't get the strange brown-haired woman out of his mind.

There should be no reason why he felt this strongly. The two barely knew one another and their interactions had been brief at best. However, there was something about Kayla he couldn't place. While outwardly she appeared to be in ill health, Harold couldn't help but notice regardless of this fact, it mattered not to her. She was stronger then she appeared, and Harold knew she would have to be in order to put up with what she did. Either that, or she simply didn't care what others thought. Whatever the case, he at least wished to bid her good-bye and wish her luck at the very least. Turning to open his door, he saw a streak of blond slip out the window. He had been too late and she was gone.


	7. Trapped, truth or lie Emerlad dreams

Disclaimer I don't own Titanic or Sailor Moon. I do however own Kayla and the plot.

* * *

A/n: I know in the last chapter, I said I wouldn't work on this story for a while. Well I kind of lied. That chapter had been sitting on my micro SD card for months and I didn't even realize it until I went through my fics and discovered where it belonged. The lack of a proper title for the file was the main fault behind that. So that's why it took me almost a year to post it. And, why you'll probably see this chapter within the week. It depends on how much material I've come up for it, and how long it'll take me to sit down and type out. Enough with my rants.

* * *

Warning: Standard warning disclaimers apply. Please see chapter one for full warning disclaimers. You have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

"Oh, yes… right there…" Diamond had once again enlisted the aid of his faithful servant, Emerald, to aid him in finding sexual release. Ever since bringing the soon-to-be Neo-queen Serenity to his home, his desires had grown. Not that he didn't want her in that way before, but with her so near, the urge got stronger and harder to ignore. "Keep going you're doing a fine job." He breathed.

Emerald continued to move her tongue along his shaft, sucking on it like a thick straw. Her hand massaged his balls in the process keeping in time with the thrusts her mouth made. His cries urged her onward, causing her to pick up the pace often slowing down after getting a good rhythm going in order to draw out the moment as long as possible. He had been coming to her at least twice a day, and it was always the same. Get on her knees and suck his member until he found release. He would then commend her for her fine work, much like praising a dog, and be on his way usually to gaze at his beloved Serenity who hadn't woken ever since arriving a month ago.

His movments became more frantic, his thrusts into her wet mouth harder and faster a sure sign he would be reaching clmax soon. Drawing out completely from her previous position, Emerlad stood watching as her salavia coated his stiff organ perfectly. Her dripping wet womanhood eached begging for entrance, which she planned to do.

"What are you doing? I didn't order you to stop. On your knees." His voice was demanding, but due to his mental state, it had lost it's usual force. The green-haired woman ignored her master's cries as she gripped onto him to guide herself down. A groan escaped her lips as she slid onto him with ease grabbing his shoulders to keep her balanced long enough to get adjusted. The fact he usually stood over her when doing this made this task a little more difficult.

"Fits like a glove." She purred starting to ride him. "Now don't I feel good… much better then your precious Serenity could ever feel." Her movments became harder and faster as she slid in and out with ease.

"What did you say?" Anger quickly replaced the lust he had been desiring, and he threw Emerlad off with such force that she went flying into the nearest wall. "You bitch. How dare you take advantage of me like that." He growled hovering his face inches from her own. "Serenity may not love me in that way yet, but rest assured, she will. With that, he left her heading back to Serenity's room.

* * *

After about a month, Diamond had fully expected his precious Serenity to wake. However, it didn't seem like that would happen anytime soon. He fully suspected the dark crystal to be the problem, but didn't desire to shut it down completely. Not yet anyway. Though if it would end up costing the young girl her life, he may be forced to reconsider. His hand glided over her face, watching her. But, except for the occasional groan, nothing.

He watched her face a moment, taking his place in the shadows. He would much rather observe her from a far, rather then be on top of her when and if she awoke. Before her passing out, he'd filled her head with so much information that he could only imagine what she was dreaming about. He hoped it was about him, but that seemed rather doubtful. No, she was probably dreaming of her beloved prince. Her knight in shining armor.

Her breath hitched in her throat, a groan escaping her lips. A slight twitch, eyes clamping shut, before fluttering the slightest bit. Finally opening only to close again. Her hand flew to her forehead, pain lancing her every pore. Where was she? What had happened? Where were her friends, her sister and senshi? Slowly she sat up, suddenly regretting the action as it had made her head swim. "Hello? Is anyone here…?" her voice was dry and cracked echoing off the walls of the seemingly empty room.

Diamond had been watching from his reasonable safe distance, daring not to breathe. He'd been waiting for a month for her to show the first signs of waking, but wasn't sure until he heard her call out for someone, anyone to come to her aid. Instantly he was at her side a glass of water in hand. "Here dear Serenity, drink this."

Her mouth felt like sand and her throat felt raw. It was if she'd been screaming, but no one heard or if they did she'd been ignored. So when she felt a cool glass pressed into her hands, she eagerly gulped it down, the water feeling refreshing to her mouth. Once the contents had been drained, her attention turned to the man who'd offered her the glass. Many questions sprung to mind, but her voice failed to produce any sound. A cough was the only sound for a moment. Finally, she ventured to speak. "What… happened where am I?"

A look of concern washed over Diamond's features a moment as his eyes locked on the woman before him. "You don't remember anything?" Now this was a problem. He knew the dark crystal had the optional to keep Serenity out for days—which it had effectively done for the past month—but this was not a complication he had anticipated.

"Very little." Usagi admitted exhausted and week still. "Where's my broach, where are my friends. What's going on? What have you done to me…-" The questions came out in a rush. Everything on her mind suddenly came spilling out of her mouth at a rapid fire pace, and she felt powerless to stop it. Her heart was pounding and within seconds she was in full on panic mode. If Diamond hadn't put a finger to her lips to shush her, she would probably still be talking.

"What do you remember?" Diamond inquired once the string of questions had finally stopped. It was important to learn the extent of the damage if any so that it could be repaired.

Usagi looked at Diamond a moment before shrinking back slightly in fear. She could feel the cold that generally meant evil was in the room, and since she couldn't see anyone else, she could only assume the man before was the cause of the power she felt. Getting a defiant look in her eyes, she tried to glare the white haired man down. "You answer my questions first." She demanded.

"I'm trying, but I can't give you an effective answer unless I learn what you remember." Diamond countered easily not missing a beat. Despite Usagi's attempts at a glaring contest, he clearly had the upper hand seeing as how she was so week she could bearly hold her head up, how she was sitting he had yet to understand.

::She must be trying to fight the power of the dark crystal, but how can she without her precious silver crystal?:: This question ran through his mind as he continued to observe the woman in the bed before him who seem to shrink from him.

"Almost nothing. I remember being chained to a pipe, then being brought here. I don't remember much after that." Usagi finally relented. She was powerless not able to become Sailor Moon at this point. If he wanted to kill her she'd be a sitting duck. If only she'd learned to defend herself like Makoto had tried to teach her to do, then perhaps she could find her broach and she'd be out of here. Well, maybe not…. Chibi-Usa had taken it, leaving her prone to kidnapping and attack. "You had better let me go. Kidnapping is against the law you know!"

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong. I did not kidnap you. You came here of your own free will. You said you recalled being chained to a pipe correct?" At her nod, Diamond decided to continue. "I rescued you from that trap and brought you here… at your request. Therefore my dear Serenity it's not kidnapping. And, before you comment you're free to go whenever you wish. But, you're in the future and only I can travel freely through time."

"So, despite me coming to you of my own free will I'm still trapped. You said I'm free to go, but how can I? I don't have the know how, or the means to go home." Tears formed behind Usagi's eyes slowly dripping free from her sockets.

"Is that what you really wish? To return to a place where you weren't wanted or needed? Where your so-called friends remain unharmed, but haven't reached out to you?"

"How can you say that? They just don't know where I am. I don't even know where I am really. So how can they find me? It's impossible."

"But, if they really were your friends, that wouldn't matter."

"Maybe you're wrong. Maybe they are going to come for me. It's going to just have to take some time… that's all." The flood of tears running down her face showed the doubt she'd been trying to hide.

"It's been a month."

At those words, Usagi's eyes went wide. "You can't be serious. An entire month?"

Diamond wrapped an arm around Usagi rubbing her back. "Yes, I think you need to consider moving on. Realize they aren't going to come for you. They would have found a way by now."

"Don't touch me!" Usagi pushed him away with as much force as she could muster. "You're wrong…. They will come… no matter how long it takes… you're wrong…."

Diamond recoiled doing as she requested. He had no concern about her leaving, as there was no way out of her room. "You should get used to this room Serenity, it's going to be your home for a long time." While he wouldn't use physical force to get her to submit to him, didn't mean he wouldn't keep her locked up until she changed her mind. Which if she desired any freedom she would do. At least that was the plan.

* * *

Emerald groaned as she came too wondering just where she was. Blood oosed from various locations and pain lanced through her skull making it hurt to do the most minor fuctions. She found herself back firmly planted against a wall in one of her chambers and she hissed in pain as she attempted to pry herself free.

It took some doing, but the green-haired woman had managed to get in front of a floor-length mirror. Upon closer inspection, a majority of the blood came from where her head and back had made contact with the wall, while at the same time, blood continued to run down her legs along with various other fluids. As she continued to gaze at her reflection, her fogged memory begun to clear. She could clearly remember being naked in front of her beloved prince, pleasuring him… but when she tried to receive some of that pleasure in return he had turned on her in favor of his precious Serenity, who remained in a coma as far as she knew. No matter. She would exact her revenge. One way or another.

Her eyes flashed green a moment as plans for betrayl and murder filled her head. If she couldn't have Diamond, then she'd not only have Serenity begging for her freedom, but turn her into something of great filth. No one would want her, not even her beloved Tuxedo Kamon. As she prepared a bath, plans continued to buzz in her head. By the end of the night, that moon bitch would be begging for her. Oh yes she could see it now. Lying her head back against the tub, Emerald closed her eyes watching what her mind's eye came up with.

* * *

**Dream**

* * *

_Usagi lie on her bed tears flowing freely down her face. Diamond's conversation had left her scared and confused. While she'd been convinced her friends would rescue her, she was starting to doubt it. At this point, anyone who offered her freedom would do at this point, but that didn't seem to be happening either She was trapped and she knew it. Lost, alone and in more pain then she could imagine. A cool sensation caused her to look up, half expecting it to be Diamond, but instead her eyes landed on a teel haired woman who was not only looking down at her, but coming in her direction. "Who are you?"_

"_Why my dear Serenity, I can be your salavation. Diamond has lied to you." Emerald begun taking a seat next to the distressed moon rabbit. I can help you, should you permit me to do so."_

"_Why should I trust you?" Usagi asked eyes wide, but did not make an attempt to flea. Perhaps she'd tried and failed, or was so defeated she didn't see the point in doing so. Either way, she remained transfixed tear-filled gaze locked on the woman beside her. It didn't even seem to bother her that she wasn't even dressed._

"_Because I know things you don't. And, no you shouldn't trust me… but I'm not the one who inprissioned you nor am I going to lie to you. You're in the future, one created only if things continue on the path they are. Yet, at the same time the longer you remain, the weaker this reality has become. Your friends won't come for you, because as far as they are concerned you don't exist. Because you can only exist in one reality at a time." Emerald explained drawing her closer. "But, I can save you, I can take you away from all of that."_

"_How?" Usagi didn't seem to notice the hand snaking around her, drawing her closer, or the fingers stroking her arm making her oddly relaxed. All she did know, was a pair of soft lips connecting with her own and a wet hot tongue licking her lips demanding Enterance. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt the kiss deepen and herself being lowered on her back. Soft hands glided down her body causing pleasure to shoot through her body. The fabic of her dress slid down exposing her skin as she kissed her current lover in return moaning._

_The kiss broke as skilled hands toyed with the newly exposed nipples. "I can love you, make you forget your pain. Pleasure you in ways no man ever could." The lips landed on a budding nipple as skilled teeth grazed over it a tongue toying with it, a hand sliding the dress completely off before reaching the heated mound of womanhood in-between Usagi's legs. A finger glided in teasing the flesh ever-so-slightly getting a cry from the other girl._

_Suddenly all movement stopped, and Usagi looked up with half-open eyes glazed over with want and desire. A whimper came from her as she turned those eyes expectantly on the woman still hovering above her. "…or, I could return you home, with the knowledge you were repeatedly raped during your comatose state."_

_Two words spilled from Usagi's lips not stopping to think about anything but her burning desire. "…pleasure me…"_

* * *

**End Dream**

* * *

Emerald's eyes shot open as a wave of pleasure shot through her. She couldn't be certain if the conversation would go as she planned in her head, but she would enjoy pleasuring Usagi, weather or not it was within her willpower or not. OH yes the fun she would have. If the princess fought all the more fun.


End file.
